


Lydia's Roses

by Mozartsgirl



Category: Beetle Juice (1988)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozartsgirl/pseuds/Mozartsgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beetlejuice is acting like a petulant child. Again. The things Lydia puts up with for him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lydia's Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The licensed characters, locations, products, and all other elements used in the creation of these stories are not my possessions. I claim the creation of all original characters and writing, nothing more. Thank you for taking the time to read one of my works. Critiques will be appreciated. Enjoy!

Lydia’s arms were full of red roses. Her house was full of dead lilies. Her parents were coming to visit and she didn’t want them to freak out. Her husband was nowhere to be seen, though he kindly opened the door for her

As she tried to throw out the old flowers and arrange the new, her invisible companion did not help. Not one bit. Every so often, a gust of wind would pluck the flowers from her hands and out the door. The lilies moved from the trash bags back to their vases. Spiders crawled out of the rosebuds.

Lydia refused to give in to Beetlejuice. He was behaving like a petulant child. Again.

“Beej,” she sighed. “Stop that.”

The only response she got was a slap on the rear. She crossed her arms and tried wheedling. “Beej, please? I don’t want them coming over anymore than you do. I just don’t want them thinking you’ve killed me!”

The “Ghost with the Most” showed his grumpy face on the other side of the room. “Sorry, Babes.”

Lydia smiled warmly and dropped her blossoms to envelop him in a hug. “I love you, Beej. You are impossible.”

“Impossibly sexy, right?” he asked, nuzzling her cheek.

“You got it,” she sighed. “If you help me with these roses, we’ll still have two hours to ourselves…”

With a snap of Beetlejuice’s fingers the flowers were arranged just the way Lydia wanted them.


End file.
